1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and/or a semiconductor package including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices have increasingly become compact but highly functional. Also, as the operating speed of semiconductor devices has increased, the signal integrity characteristics of semiconductor devices in a high-speed operating state has become of greater importance.
Thus, for a performance evaluation for testing the signal integrity characteristics of semiconductor devices, it may be desirable to reduce the influence of signal distortion.
Various schemes have been employed to reduce the influence of signal distortion and thus improve the signal integrity of semiconductor devices especially in a high-speed operating state.